Un après-midi spécial pour une classe spéciale
by Red Cherry Berry
Summary: Petit Os en réponse au défi lancé par Crazy Av. Venez y jeter un coup d'œil ;)


**Bonjour tout le monde. Petit OS en réponse au défi qu'a lancé Crazy Av. Le thème était le frais/le froid et ça m'a tout de suite inspiré, alors voici... Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 ** _Un après-midi spécial_**

 ** _pour une classe spéciale._**

C'est l'extase au collège Françoise-Dupont. En ce dernier jour de classe avant les vacances de Noël, tous les élèves de la classe de Marinette sont réunis dans la cours de recréation. Pourquoi ? C'est simple. Étant une classe particulièrement en avance sur le programme, Mme Bustier a décidé de leur faire une surprise : une bataille de boules de neige. Bien évidemment, tous les élèves ont été fous de joie suite à cette annonce.

 _Mme Bustier_ : Vous ferez des équipes de quatre, et l'équipe gagnante aura droit à une petite récompense.

À cette nouvelle, Marinette saute de joie. Non pas que ce soit la récompense l'intéresse, au contraire, c'est l'idée d'avoir Adrien dans son équipe, le bel Adrien dont elle est folle amoureuse, qui la réjouit. Elle était sûre qu'Alya irai tout de suite demander aux garçons de se mettre avec elles pour les équipes. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs en train de parler aux garçons de devant (CQFD).

 _Alya_ : Hé, les gars ? Ça vous dit de vous mettre avec Marinette et moi pour les équipes ?

Ils hochent la tête pour acquiescer.

 _Adrien_ : Pourquoi pas ? Ça va être génial !

Il croise le regard de Marinette, Marinette, qui, à ce contact (même si visuel) fond sur place. C'est Alya qui la ramène sur Terre alors que les garçons sont concentrés sur autre chose.

 _Alya_ : Allô la Terre ! Hé ho Marinette ? Tu m'entends ? MARINETTE !

Marinette sursaute.

 _Marinette_ : Hein qué quoi que ?

Alya pouffe de rire.

 _Alya_ : A la la la la Marinette... Tu me fais vraiment trop rire !

 _Marinette_ : Il m'a regardé, tu te rends compte ?

 _Alya_ : C'est sûr que c'est pas comme si maintenant on était dans la même équipe.

 _Marinette_ : Ouais... HEIN ?! Quoi ?! Non mais je suis pas prête là ? Mais des équipes de quoi ? Attend... Tu veux dire que je vais être avec Adrien ?! Mais... Mais si il se prend une boule de neige par ma faute ? Il va me détester ! Il voudra plus jamais me parler et je vais finir ma vie en prisoooooon !

Alya rigole en tapotant l'épaule de son amie.

 _Alya_ : Ha ha ! T'inquiète pas Marinette, tu ne vas pas aller en prison pour ça !

 _Chloé_ : Adrichooooou !

Marinette se redresse aussitôt en entendant la voix grinçante de sa pire ennemie.

 _Marinette_ : Oh noon, pas celle là ! Je suis sûre qu'elle va encore essayer de s'accaparer Adrien ! **Mon** Adrien !

En effet, Chloé est en train d'essayer de convaincre le jeune modèle de rejoindre son équipe pour le moment composée de Sabrina, Kim et elle. Heureusement, il refuse.

 _Adrien_ : Je suis désolé Chloé, mais je suis déjà avec Nino, Alya et Marinette.

 _Chloé_ : La boulangère ?! Cette nullos ?! Et puis avec ces deux bons à rien, il t'ont sûrement retourné le cerveau Adrichou. Viens avec nous, ce sera plus digne de ton rang.

Adrien lève les yeux au ciel avant de riposter.

 _Adrien_ : Non Chloé ! Ils sont mes amis ! Alors si tu n'es pas contente, va voir ailleurs et arrête de parler d'eux comme ça !

Piquée au vif, Chloé se retourne brusquement, suivie de ses deux acolytes. De son côté, Marinette soupire de soulagement.

 _Alya_ : T'as vu comment il l'a remise à sa place ?

 _Marinette_ : Il est trop parfait...

Alya sourit, amusée.

 _Mme Bustier_ : Très bien tout le monde. Les équipes sont faites ?

En regardant les différents groupes qui se tiennent autour d'elle, c'est à dire Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel, Yvan et Mylène ; Chloé, Sabrina, Kim, Alix et Max et enfin celui de Nino, Alya, Adrien et Marinette, elle hoche la tête et explique les règles.

 _Mme Bustier_ : Parfait. Alors voilà le règles : chaque équipe sera représentée par une couleur que je vous laisserai choisir. Lorsque quelqu'un est touché, il se retire du jeu. La dernier sur le terrain fait gagner son équipe.

Tout le monde saute de joie après cette annonce, mais ils sont vite interrompus par leur professeur.

 _Mme Bustier_ : Néanmoins, il est strictement interdit de viser le visage, si cela se produit, l'équipe sera disqualifiée, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Les élèves hochent la tête et se dirigent vers les bacs disposant de foulards de différentes couleurs ; rouge, jaune et vert. L'équipe de Chloé (ou plutôt Chloé tout court) choisit le jaune, Alya, Nino, Adrien et Marinette le rouge et l'équipe de Rose, le vert.

 _Mme Bustier_ : Bien, la bataille peut commencer !

Puis c'est l'extase. Les boules de neige fusent de partout, les élèves se protègent en se cachant derrière les bancs ou autres constructions dans la cour. Marinette s'amuse comme une folle, et Adrien n'a jamais autant rit de sa vie. L'équipe de Rose se fait disqualifier, boule de neige fatale de la part de Max. Au bout d'un moment, il ne reste plus qu'Alix, Adrien et Marinette en course. Ces deux derniers sont cachés derrière un poteau tandis que leur adversaire est accroupie derrière un banc. La cour et dévastée, les élèves recouverts de neige, mais ils s'en fichent. Tout le monde retient sa respiration, attendant avec impatience le résultat final. Alix est redoutable, mais les deux rouges le sont tout autant. Adrien regarde Marinette, Marinette regarde Adrien, et ensemble, ils sortent de leur cachette. Alix se relève elle aussi, ayant déjà préparé une boule de neige. Adrien attrape une poignée de neige, en fait une boule qu'il envoie vers Marinette qui la réceptionne parfaitement et l'envoie sur Alix.

SPLATCH !

Elle s'écrase sur la cuisse de la jeune fille.

Tout le monde cris, les félicite. Adrien et Marinette sautent de joie. Puis ils se tournent l'un vers l'autre et cognent leurs poings ensemble dans un élan de joie.

 _Adrien et Marinette_ : BIEN JOUÉ !

Puis tout le monde se fige.

Oups...

* * *

 **Et voici, j'espère que ça vous a plut et que c'est bien dans le thème ^^ N'hésitez pas à commenter :)**


End file.
